Life After Death
by angryfish
Summary: This isn't really a fairy tale, but there is no random supernatural creature category. It's my first attempt at an actual fanfiction, and all reviews are welcome. Hope you enjoy!
1. The Night Everything Changed

I finally managed to leave the party at three in the morning. The last bus was leaving in thirty-five minutes, so I knew I had to get there pronto. Cassie's Halloween party had been a huge success, if the mass of drunken teenagers was any indication. The party was still going strong, with no indication of slowing down. I sidestepped a cat and vampire making out, and ran smack into Josh. His firefighter hat hit the ground with a loud thump, as his body began to fall towards the ground. I grabbed tightly onto his jacket and held him up until he regained his balance.

"Nate!! My man!!" Josh slurred. He rested his forehead against my left shoulder. "Where ya' going buddy?"

"I have a home to go to Josh. You know the thing with four walls and a roof. Can't miss the last bus or else my parents will murder me." I managed to get Josh into a standing position. "How much did you drink?"

"I dunno. You know what I just remembered? Playschool. Best year, like, ever." He began to laugh a really messed up deep laugh, and my senses were assaulted with the distinct scent of spiced rum. I smiled as he continued to ramble on about playschool. Something along the lines of how hot our teacher had been.

"I gotta go now Josh. You gonna be okay here?"

"Dude. You worry too much. I'll be fine. But you know what? I love you man. I freakin' love you so much." Josh wrapped his arms around my waist, leaning heavily against me. "I'm gonna miss you."

I laughed lightly. "You'll see me tomorrow. Promise. I'll come get you and we can go eat pizza or something. Okay?" I managed to disentangle myself from his tight grip with little difficulty. Then I left Cassie's house and headed out towards the bus stop.

The night sky was clear and perfect. It was a bit chilly out, so I pulled my sweater tighter around my body. My costume itched and my face was starting to sweat under all of the face makeup I was wearing. Slowly I wiped it off onto my sweater just as I neared the bus shelter.

The shelter was occupied with only one other person. It was some random teenager that I didn't recognize. His green eyes studied my costume oddly as I walked closer.

"Pardon me, but what are you supposed to be?" He sounded somewhat amused.

"I am a terrifying, flesh-eating zombie. Grr!" I made a half-hearted attempt to wave arms in a threatening manner before sinking down onto the bench opposite him. "What are you supposed to be?"

He grinned at me, revealing a mouth of perfectly straight and whitened teeth. "I am a mild-mannered citizen."

"Good for you. That must be so hard to pull off."

"Not as hard as terrifying, flesh-eating zombie. My name's Michael." He extended his arm out towards me. His fingernails were perfectly manicured.

"Hello Michael. My name is Nate." The handshake was good. His hands weren't clammy and he didn't hold on for way too long. "What are you doing out this late past the witching hour?"

"Went for a walk." He shrugged rather dismissively, and lounged casually against the bench. A thick chunk of his copper hair fell in front of his eyes, but I knew that he was still watching me. Studying me. I shifted nervously on the bench and averted my gaze. This guy was starting to creep me out. I felt his eyes look away as a car drove by, blaring some horrible rap music that didn't even rhyme. "So, what kind of zombie wears a shitty brown sweater covered in face makeup?"

I scowled angrily at his question. "What kind of mild-mannered citizen wears a black trench coat, and goes on walks at three in the morning? You look, and act, more like Vlad, Prince of Darkness."

"Vlad?" Those green eyes were studying me again. "I look like a Vlad to you?"

I dropped my blue eyes-my sister called them azure, whatever that was- and began to intently study the dirty bus shelter floor. "Vlad Prince of Darkness has a nice ring to it." I absently ran my hand along the edge of the bench seat, feeling the plastic designed to look like wood slide under my palm. A sharp pain in my palm stopped my hand. "Dammit." I looked down at my hand and swore again. The metal part of the seat had sliced my palm wide open. "Great, I'm probably gonna get some sort of horrible virus." I wiped the blood on my jeans, and sighed a little. Blood stains were brutal to get out. I looked up towards Michael, and jumped about a foot in the air.

Michael's eyes had widened to the size of dinner plates at the sight of my palm. They looked like they had darkened in color, from a peaceful emerald to a dark and angry hunter green. He sat on the edge of his seat his hands clenched into fists at his sides. His eyes never left my palm. I was starting to think that he was just freaked out at the sight of blood, until he licked his lips in a hungry way. I shivered and took that as my cue to leave.

"So, I'm gonna go now." I awkwardly stood up, avoiding his gaze. I pivoted on my heel and began to quickly walk back towards Cassie's house. I would rather risk my parent's wrath, than be stuck on a bus with 'El Creepo'.

I don't know how, but Michael was suddenly at my side, his hand wrapped firmly around my arm in a vice-like grip. "Don't leave. I'm sorry if I... upset you. Please, sit back down." His voice was warm and almost syrupy sweet. I felt my legs start to head back towards the shelter. I felt lulled, but that peace was broken the second I looked into his eyes.

His eyes were almost completely black, with little white left in them. I saw a weird mixture of hunger and something dark flash in those inky depths. It was enough to break whatever hold he had on he. I shivered and yanked my arm sharply out of his grasp. "Get your hands off of me you creep," I hissed. I quickly turned away from him and speed-walked towards Cassie's house. I was trying to keep myself calm, when I heard the footsteps. I stealthily glanced over my shoulder. Michael was following me. He was about three metres away, and I could tell that he was gaining on me.

My heartbeat thundered in my ears, drowning out every sound, other than Michael's relentless footsteps. What was wrong with this guy? Could he just not handle rejection well? I stole another glance over my right shoulder. Michael was now only about a metre away. My head shot forward, and I could feel my breath hitch a little bit. I turned the corner to head down Cassie's street. Her place was only about six houses down. The lights were still on, and I knew that I could probably make it if I ran. So I ran. I could feel my legs pumping frantically, my lungs gulping air. I couldn't remember ever running this fast in my life before.

I was only about one house away, when I felt myself being tackled from behind. I crashed hard onto the ground, absorbing most of the impact with my left shoulder and wrist. I felt my wrist pop as I connected with the hard concrete. I couldn't stop the cry of pain that left my lips. Michael's hands dug painfully into my injured shoulder, eliciting another cry from my dry mouth. Michael flipped me onto my back, slamming the air rather painfully out of my lungs. I wildly struck out, and felt my fist connect rather sharply with his left eye socket. His grip loosened, so I took that opportunity to knee him in his stomach. He suddenly rolled off of me, and I managed to make it to my feet. I stumbled towards Cassie's house, only a few metres from her front lawn. The door opened, revealing someone standing in the doorway.

"HEL..." I started to shout for assistance, when suddenly, my legs disappeared from under me. I crashed hard onto the ground, once again landing on my injured left side. Michael pinned me to eh ground, digging his knee painfully into my chest. I was short of breath, and I was trapped on the cold asphalt. Michael grabbed my sore wrist and twisted it angrily. My face contorted in pain. I looked up into his face and saw that his black eyes were filled with barely contained rage. He snarled at me, pushing my head roughly to the left, to get better access to my neck. Before I could even think to retaliate, he lowered his face down to my skin, and sank suddenly sharpened teeth into my flesh.

Pain shot through my entire body. It felt like my skin was on fire. I screamed louder than I had ever screamed in my life. Tears streamed down my cheeks. I gasped for air, still screaming in utter pain. I could feel Michael's teeth tearing at my neck. My vision darkened around the edges, and the pain began to fade away. It now felt like icicles were being stabbed into my skin. I had never felt so cold. A violent shiver ran through my body.

"Hey! What the hell is going on?" I could just barely make out the shouting voice. It was Josh."Nate? Is that you? What's going on?" Lights in the nearby houses began to flicker on.

Michael lifted his head away from my neck, and stared in the general direction towards Cassie's house. Dark red blood stained his lips. My blood. I shivered again. My body felt frozen, I was having difficulty thinking straight. Michael looked down at me and gasped. His eyes turned so suddenly from black back to green that I felt a little jolt of fear run through my system. His eyes were filled with regret, sorrow, and a bit of guilt. "I'm so sorry Nate." His voice was no more than a faint whisper. He quickly stood up and stared down at my prone body. "I'll see you in a week." And with that, he turned and bolted down the street.

My limbs felt like lead. I couldn't move my arms or legs. My eyelids were starting to flutter closed, when I heard multiple loud footsteps nearing me.

"Ohmygod! Nate." Josh sank down to his knees nest to me. I saw a group of other people standing nearby, some partygoers, others were concerned neighbours. "Call an ambulance." Josh barked the orders to a nearby spectator. He grabbed my right hand tightly. 'Nate, c'mon man, don't close your eyes. Please, stay awake until the ambulance get here. Please don't close you eyes." He suddenly stopped speaking. It looked like he was choking back tears.

I heard people trying to call the ambulance, their voices frantically describing the street address. Josh was trying no to cry, whispering for me to stay awake, and to not close my eyes. "The ambulance will be here soon," he announced, "You'll be fine. Remember, we have a lunch date planned out for tomorrow. You never miss a lunch date. I'll buy you all the pizza you can eat, if you just keep your eyes open."

I looked at him. I wanted to laugh at him and tell him that real men didn't go on lunch dates. That his attempts at humour were always lame, and that he was a total loser. I wanted to tell him how much he meant to me. That he wasn't just my best friend, how he was just like an annoying twin brother, but the words wouldn't come. I could only attempt a half-hearted gurgle before feeling light-headed. I knew that I wasn't going to last long. Whatever Michael had done to me, was going to be the end of me. I tried to fight the drowsiness overtaking my body, but to no avail. My body was betraying me. I finally managed to tilt my head up towards the night sky. The stars shone down on my face, and the coldness was gone, only to be replaced by darkness.


	2. The Beginning of My New Life

All I could feel was the steady throb of pain in my skull. It felt like my head was going to burst open. I opened my eyes, only to find myself enclosed in darkness. I was surrounded by blackness. I reached my hands out and hit a silky wall. Puzzled, I bunched the material into my fist. It was definitely some sort of silk or satin. I pushed against the silk, but it didn't move. I was boxed in. My head began to spin as I fought back feelings of claustrophobia. I felt confused. I pushed again at the material, but to no avail. I was trapped. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. My head was still throbbing, when I suddenly felt my chest vibrate. I jumped and gasped. My lungs burned at the sudden inhalation of oxygen. I frantically searched my pockets for the source of the vibrations, while trying not to hack my lungs out, and also trying not to hit any part of my body on the low roof, or close walls of my enclosure. All in the dark. I finally managed to fid the source of the vibrations. It felt like a slim cell phone. I didn't recognize the feel of it. I flipped it open, only to have the light of the screen practically blind me. I squinted against the sudden brightness and waited for my eyes to adjust. It took a few moments, but I could finally look at the screen.

I had received a text from "Saviour". I stared at the screen in confusion before finally opening the text.

Saviour- Hey there! R u awake yet?

No. I texted back and waited for the reply.

Saviour- Haha. U r so funny.

Nate- I know. I'm hilarious. Where am I?

Saviour- Hold tight Nate, I'll get u out in 15 min.

I stared at the phone for a while, thoughts running through my head. How did this "Saviour" know my name? What was I supposed to do for fifteen minutes? Why was it going to take fifteen minutes for me to get out? And, what was I getting out of? I rotated the phone and began to shine it on my surroundings. I gasped again, causing my lungs to burn once more, and I managed to drop the cell phone somewhere in the folds of cloth I was entrenched in. I coughed rather deeply while my body shook. I fumbled for the phone that I dropped. When I finally found it I shone it once more on the tiny walls of the enclosure.

I was in a casket. I was wearing some god-awful tuxedo, and I was in a casket. I could feel myself starting to freak out. I was in a casket. I tried to calm myself down, when I noticed something odd. I wasn't hyperventilating like I normally was when something freaked me out. Usually, I found it hard to breathe and my heart would be beating so loudly that I wouldn't be able to hear anything else. I felt around on my neck or a pulse. There was nothing. I lay perfectly flat and shined the cell phone light on my chest, looking for the rhythmic rise and fall to tell me that I was just going crazy. There was no movement. I experimentally breathed in very slowly. This time my lungs didn't burn, but I felt a little light-headed. I could feel my mind racing. None of this made sense. I had no pulse, I wasn't breathing spontaneously, and I was in a casket. My hands were shaking, so I lowered them back down to my sides. My headache had returned with a vengeance, so I closed my eye and tried to concentrate on anything but what was happening right now. Then I heard an odd scraping noise above me. My eyes shot open. I pounded my fists against the lid of the casket. "Help! Get me out of here!" I cried, my lungs beginning to burn once again. I could hear the scrape of metal against wood, and the fumbling of hands attempting to undo the latches on the side of the lid. I pounded my fists even harder on the wood, making them turn red. My throat felt raw from my shouts.

Suddenly the casket lid was thrown off. A flashlight beam shone directly in my eyes. A hand emerged from the general area of the beam of light. I blindly reached up to grasp the hand. Just as I started to feel myself being pulled up, I caught a glimpse of the face of my "Saviour". Emerald met azure, and I quickly released the hand, and dropped back into the casket. I glared up at my "Saviour" and sneered.

"Get the hell away from me you freak." I could barely contain the rage that welled up inside of me.

Hurt flashed through those emerald eyes, and Michael lowered the flashlight. He stared at me for what felt like ages before turning off the flashlight and stowing it away in a jacket pocket. He was holding a shovel in his right hand, which he set down outside of the grave, onto the cold ground above. He leaned casually against the wall of the grave. His head and neck poked over the top, making me wonder exactly how tall he was. I stopped my musings and attempted to get out of the half-opened casket unassisted.

"Do you need help?" Michaels's voice was soft and questioning.

"Not from you." I managed to manoeuvre my way out of the casket and into a standing position. I was now trying to figure out how to get out of the grave. It was definitely too high for me to jump. I tried and failed four times to hoist myself over the edge.

"Do you need help now?" Michael's voice sounded faintly amused.

I sighed and looked down at the ground. A plan was forming in my head. "Could you give me a boost?" I cast him a hopeful glance.

Michael walked over to my side and made a hand platform for my foot. I placed my right foot into his hands and managed to get over the top. I looked back into the grave where Michael was standing. He turned his back to me and began to shut the lid to the casket. I reached out and wrapped my fingers around the handle of the shovel, pulling it closer to me.

"Well, that's done." Michael dusted off his hands and turned towards me. The second I could see his eyes, I lashed out with the shovel. The blade of the shovel connected rather nicely with his face, making a loud cracking noise. Michael dropped like a sack of potatoes, and I dropped the shovel into the grave and ran as fast as my legs would take me. I had no idea where I was running, and a part of me didn't care. I just needed to get away. I began to recognize some streets, and I slowly made my way back to my house. I passed a newspaper stand, and stared at the headline and date. It was one week after Cassie's party. I stared at the date for a few moments before heading off in the direction of my house. I was only vaguely aware of where I was going. My feet led the way towards my house, and all I could think about was the date. One week after the party. It sounded vaguely familiar, and not familiar from that movie the Ring. I shook my head in an attempt to clear my head. Not the best idea when you have a raging headache, but the pain distracted me.

I finally made it to my home. I came to a dead stop in front and wrapped my fingers round the latch on the gate. I could be in the house in a matter of moments. It would only take a few seconds to lift up the latch, to spring up the steps, grab the keys from underneath the ceramic frog statue and to swing open the door. I could be with my family, and they would all be overjoyed to see that I was alright. And everyone would live happily ever after. I stared up at the dark windows, my mind spinning. It all sounded so good in my head, so why couldn't I do it. There was something stopping me from going up the path to the purple door- my mother's idea to add some character to the old Victorian house. I tightened my grip and continued staring. It felt like hours, until I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

"So, are you going to do it?" Michael was behind me, leaning against a street lamp. There was a jagged scar stretching across his forehead that was slowly fading. He began studying the house and then turned his head towards the horizon. "Sun's gonna be up soon," he turned to look at me. "What's it gonna be?"

"Why do I have to pick before sunrise?" I asked. "Am I gonna burn up in the sun? Ohmygod, I'm not a vampire, right? I'm not gonna start shimmering like I was just dropped in a vat of glitter, right?" I began pacing the area in front of the gate to my house. "Because if I'm a vampire, I'm gonna scream. Like no joke. I just don't think that I could do the whole bloodsucking thing. I just don't like the taste of..."

"Do you ever shut up?" Michael was glaring at me, his arms crossed sternly across his chest. "You know, if you quit talking for like two seconds, I could actually explain to you what is going on."

I stared at him. Michael just rubbed his forehead in exasperation. "Sorry I snapped. I'm just really tired. Healing a gaping head wound, repairing a skull fracture, refilling a grave, and tracking an errant runaway takes a lot out of a guy."

"How did you fix your skull?" Michael's forehead was now smooth and unmarred by a scar. "Did you use your freaky vampire powers?"

He sighed. "I did not use my 'freaky vampire' powers because I don't have any. I used my freaky zombie powers. The same powers you now have. Because you're a zombie too. Just wanted to clarify that."

I burst into laughter. My chest was heaving and my lungs burning. I doubled over, my laughs shaking my body. "I'm... I'm... a z...zombie? Are you serious?" I laughed for a few more minutes, until I looked at his face. He looked seriously pissed off. "You're joking, right? Zombies aren't real."

Michael just stared at me. "Do I look like I'm joking? Does this look like the face of a comedian?"

"No." I just glared at Michael. "It looks like the face of someone with serious problems. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to see my family."

I turned and began to lift the gate latch when Michael's voice stopped me. "Are you willing to risk your family's life on the belief that you aren't a zombie?" He spoke in a low monotone. "Are you prepared to deal with the consequences of your foolishness?"

I slowly turned my head to face him. His emerald eyes were completely devoid of emotion. He was serious. There was something about his lack of humour that made me reconsider all my previous plans. What if he wasn't totally deranged? I could never hurt my family. "So," My voice cracked." Let's say that I believe you. What are my options?"

"You have two choices Nathaniel." His use of my full name made me shiver. My parents rarely used my full name. "You can choose to go to your family, and never have to see me again, which also means that I can't be there to teach you how to control you abilities. Or, you can come with me. I will teach you everything you need to know to survive, and when I feel that you have mastered your powers, you can see your family."

I just stared at him. "You promise that I can see my family once I've mastered my powers."

"I wouldn't lie to you Nate." His voice sounded somewhat strangled. "I've hurt you enough already."

I looked back up at my house. I could see a light upstairs turning on. That jolted me out of my musings in a flash. Any second now, someone could look out of the window and see me standing there, and there would be no turning back. I spun around to find Michael was also staring at the light.

"This is why you have to choose before dawn." He turned to stare at the horizon, where the sun was slowly beginning to brighten the dark sky. "If anyone sees you, you'll have to either run or..."

"Please just shut up." I hissed out the words and massaged my temples. Once again, my headache was back with a vengeance. I cast one final glance towards my house. This was it. I was saying goodbye to the only home I had ever known, and I didn't know when I would be coming back. I didn't even know if I would ever see my family again. "Let's go before I change my mind." Suddenly, my vision swam and I nearly fell to my knees.

Michael was all of a sudden at my side and grabbing my arm, stopping my face from being crushed into the sidewalk. "You need rest."

"I've been in a coffin for seven days. How much more rest do I need?"

Michael chuckled lowly. He pulled me to my feet. "Can you stand?" I tried to stand up straight, but my legs stared to give. I sagged against his body. "Guess not." He smirked at me. "Let's blow this popsicle stand."

I couldn't really focus on anything as we walked. "Where are we going?"

"The Hotel Macdonald. It has a nice view of the river valley."

"Sounds very posh for a zombie. Is it just me, or are the streets moving by really fast?" The surroundings were beginning to blur together. "Where do you get all your money from? Is it something illegal?"

"I'll answer your question later. We're here."

Michael ushered me into the elevator rather quickly, with only a slight nod to the man behind the reception desk. I could see my vision darken around the edges, and next thing I knew, I was being laid down on a rather luxurious bed, and Michael was tucking me under the covers, in an oddly paternal way. "Get some sleep Nate. Heaven knows you need it."

Michael moved away from my bed, going to turn off the lights. My head hit the pillow and I was asleep before he even hit the switch.


End file.
